


Take a sip, between your lips

by birdsintokyo



Series: Your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly dubious consent, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a brat,” Jaebum seethes, not far from spitting it into Jackson’s face. “Do you know how many other people would beg to be in your position? And here you are acting like an ungrateful spoiled child.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sip, between your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll

Jaebum’s trousers are already open, the button undone with the zipper pulled down so the bulge of his soft cock tenting his underwear was peeking through as he sits on their sofa; Jackson a few feet ahead of him sitting on the carpet focused on the tv. 

There was a pulsing on the left side of his temple, the aftermath of a stressful day in the office and Jaebum just needed to unwind. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his tight trousers as soon as he walked through the door, spotting Jackson already sitting on the carpet watching cartoons a little too close to the screen.

“Welcome back, Daddy.” Jackson greeted him but his eyes were still glued to the television. 

Jaebum was sort of relieved that Jackson was already in his little space because it meant that he would have an easier time in destressing, the dominance within emerging naturally.

“Not too close baby.” Jaebum warned.

Jackson scooted himself back a step or two, not even giving Jaebum a glance, eyes still trained on whatever nonsense cartoon was playing.

Jaebum sighed before going into the home office to drop off his briefcase and throw his tie into the laundry basket as he walked past before slumping onto the couch in exhaustion. Pororo was on the on the screen, the blue penguin was dancing across the screen with some sort of bright green crocodile lizard that kept Jackson’s utmost attention. Jaebum realised why the younger enjoyed these types of things now that Jaebum had stared at the tv for a few minutes. It was mindless entertainment that didn’t require too much thought to keep up with, no complicated story lines or even more complicated relationships.

He shifted his gaze a bit lower, where Jackson was happily bouncing his head as he sang along to the Pororo theme song and Jaebum instantly felt relieved of all the stress he had built up from the day.

“Kitten,” Jaebum calls. “Come here and help warm Daddy’s cock.”

There was no response from the other asides from the soft sound of Jackson shifting on the carpet to a more comfortable position.

Jaebum did not like to be ignored. 

Jaebum tries once more, “Sweetheart.”

Again, no response.

The tension in his muscles were building up again and he can feel his chin lock up in frustration. Jaebum grabs the remote and pauses the television with a hard click. His voice is as cold as steel as he tries one last time, “I don’t want to repeat myself a third time, Jackson.”

At that, Jackson finally picks himself up to rest on his knees between Jaebum’s spread legs; face blank without the usual eagerness he has when he gets the opportunity to suck Jaebum’s cock.

“Why didn’t you respond to me the first time?” Jaebum questions, still ticked off that he had to ask the younger three times to elicit a reply. Even his interns at the office were more obedient than that.

Jackson only offers a shrug of his shoulders, large pink t-shirt sliding over to expose a collarbone.

“Words, baby.” Jaebum orders.

“Dun’ know..” Jackson mumbles apathetically, words slurring together in a lazy mix as he avoids eye contact.

Jaebum takes Jackson’s chin into his hand, tilting it up so he can look at Jaebum with his round, glassy eyes. “You’re usually so desperate for it baby,” Jaebum threads his other hand into Jackson’s soft locks of hair, not gripping his hair yet but more in just a reminder of who’s boss. Letting go of Jackson’s chin, he uses that hand to pull his cock out of his boxers, semi hard now, and rubs the tip of his cock against the seam of Jackson’s pursed lips. “Why don’t you have a taste to remember how much you love my cock in your mouth, hmm?”

Jackson’s tongue is hot against Jaebum’s slit as he younger opens his mouth tentatively, lips only opening wide enough to allow nothing but the tip inside. Jackson suckles at the crown, soft little kitten licks under his frenulum that leave trails of spit dribbling down the length of Jaebum’s cock as he hardens.

“You have hands too, don’t you?” Jaebum notes Jackson’s hands, held in fists against his knees. “Use them.”

Jackson listens, wrapping both his palms around the base of Jaebum’s cock to give short little strokes that don’t do much in assisting Jaebum to get off. Jackson has taken him deeper in his throat now, maybe two inches of his cock or so, but it’s nowhere near as much as he knows Jackson can take.

After a few minutes of half assed sucking, Jackson pulls his mouth off Jaebum’s cock to stare at him, and Jaebum can see a hint of mirth in them, a sort of glimmer so Jaebum can tell that Jackson _does_ want this. But what Jackson says straight after tells the opposite.

“Not hungry today, Daddy.” Jackson whines.

The grip on Jackson’s hair finally tightens, tugging on the strands of Jackson’s soft hair making the other kneel higher as Jaebum brings his face closer so he’s breathing harshly into Jackson’s face.

“What a brat,” Jaebum seethes, not far from spitting it into Jackson’s face. “Do you know how many other people would beg to be in your position? And here you are acting like an ungrateful spoiled child.”

Jackson is close to tears but he _loves_ it, cock leaking uncomfortably in his flowy shorts since he forewent underwear today. 

The words are clear and crisp as Jaebum orders, “Suck it.

Jackson ducks down immediately, licking and sucking Jaebum’s cock with new fervor and spitting onto Jaebum’s cock before chasing the spit as it slides down the thick vein on Jaebum’s underside, swallowing Jaebum’s length deep into his throat. It’s messy and dirty, saliva dripping down Jaebum’s cock but it makes Jackson’s hand slide easier up and down the base with the slick. 

Jaebum brushes Jackson’s fringe out of his face, lovingly and soft, before pushing down on Jackson’s head until the younger is gagging, nose only an inch away from Jaebum’s pubic bone.

“There’s my good boy,” he keeps his hold on Jackson’s head, guiding him up and down his cock and watching him struggle to breath through his nose, feeling Jackson’s throat contracting around his tip. 

“Look at me when you gag on my cock,” Jaebum keeps on stroking his hair until Jackson’s eyes meet his through the thickness of Jackson’s eyelashes. “You need to remember who you belong to.”

After keeping Jackson choking on his cock for maybe a second too long, Jaebum finally loosens his grip on Jackson’s hair, leaving Jackson breathless and gasping for air with his lips swollen and shiny when pulls off Jaebum’s cock. It doesn’t stop Jackson though, only missing a beat until he’s back on Jaebum’s dick, using a hand to lift the length so he can lap at Jaebum’s balls with wide strokes of his tongue.

Jaebum notices Jackson slipping his hand away into his shorts but tsks at him before Jackson can manage to pull them down to fist at his cock. “Uh uh uh, bad boys don’t get to come. Not before Daddy.”

Jackson whines, voice absolutely broken and desperate but he obediently pulls his hand out to wrap them back around Jaebum’s girth, working his mouth even more fervently to get Jaebum off, mouth slurping and humming around Jaebum’s shaft.

“Getting close, baby.” Jaebum warns, body tensing up as he feels climax pull his muscles taut the more it nears. 

Jackson leans back up to let his mouth close around Jaebum’s tip, his hands stroking furiously at the rest of Jaebum’s length, twisting his hands with each stroke up until Jaebum comes into his mouth, swallowing each wave of delicious release, slowing down and milking Jaebum until he slumps against the couch after the euphoria.

Jackson continues to suckle, drinking every last drop of come until Jaebum is soft against his tongue before letting go with one last satisfied swallow. He sits back on his heels so Jaebum can see the wet patch on his shorts, panting and looking up at Jaebum silently begging for release with desperate eyes.

“Come here, kitten.” Jaebum pats at his lap and Jackson is quick to follow his orders, straddling Jaebum’s thighs and resting his hands on the older’s shoulders.

Lifting Jackson’s pink tee up, Jaebum slides Jackson’s shorts halfway down his thigh, just enough so Jaebum can wrap his hand around Jackson’s hot, swollen cock and work his fist in a too-quick pace that leaves Jackson keening and over sensitive. 

Just as Jackson is about to come, body curling up on himself in preparation to release, Jaebum stops. His hand is too tight around Jackson’s cock and Jackson’s orgasm skids to an abrupt stop, hips trying to thrust into Jaebum’s palm but not achieving much with Jaebum’s hand on his hip.

“Daddy won’t ever have to ask you twice again,” Jaebum asks, voice completely calm. “Am I clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jackson cries, actual tears streaming down his face at this point from being teased with his release. “I promise! Won’t ever happen again.”

“Good.” Jaebum works back up to the fast pace he set before, thumb and finger closing in each time at the crown of Jackson’s cock until Jackson’s thighs are trembling from the exertion. 

“Can I come yet, Daddy?” Jackson whines, thighs giving out so he’s sitting on Jaebum’s lap with his thighs spread and bucking into Jaebum’s hand.

“You can come.”

As soon as the words leave Jaebum’s mouth, Jackson’s lets go of all inhibition and come lands on Jaebum’s pressed work shirt that he had yet to take off. Jackson keeps on coming, having been edged for so long and Jaebum continues to stroke him through the shocks before it suddenly becomes too much and Jackson’s body writhes in Jaebum’s lap; his thighs involuntarily closing up to try stop Jaebum’s hand but the Jaebum just simply brings his other hand to close and rub at Jackson’s oversensitive tip.

There isn’t much that Jackson can do so he closes his eyes, trying to steel himself in the sweet pain of overstimulation and rests his forehead against Jaebum’s shoulders, tears streaming down his face and staining the older’s shirt until Jaebum thinks he’s had enough. 

When Jaebum finally relents his hold on Jackson’s cock, his entire body collapses against Jaebum’s broad frame, completely spent.

Jaebum brings his palm to rub at Jackson’s back in soothing strokes, other hand cradling Jackson’s head into his neck and feeling the wet tears on his skin. “Shhh..it’s okay baby, Daddy is so proud of you.”

Jaebum stands, lifting Jackson by holding an arm against Jackson’s ass so he can carry them into the bathroom and set Jackson on the counter, the younger still clinging firmly onto his body.

“Daddy needs to clean you up.” Jaebum mutters into the crown of Jackson’s hair, leaving a soft kiss there, to which Jackson replies with a tired whine and only tightens his grip on Jaebum’s shoulders.

“Okay then,” Jaebum relents. He wasn’t going to push Jackson out of subspace unless the other was ready to. Instead, he carries them into the kitchen to dig into their candy drawer to offer Jackson a bar of chocolate, Jackson gratefully taking it into his hands as Jaebum finally sets them down back on the couch so Jackson can nibble at the sweet while resting his head against Jaebum’s wide chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Jaebum continues to whisper sweet nothings, reassuring that Jackson did such a good job and that “You’re Daddy’s special little baby boy”, leaving soft kisses in between each word of praise. When Jackson finishes his chocolate, Jaebum passes him his water bottle with the bendy, plastic straw so he can easily sip at it.

They spend quiet time together, Jaebum humming a soft tune to fill up the empty space until Jackson finally whispers into Jaebum’s chest, “Love you.”

“Love you too, sweet heart” Jaebum replies.

**Author's Note:**

> [Jackson's shirt](http://fuckyeah-gotseven.tumblr.com/post/145497452260/wannawithw)  
>  Finally, here is rough!daddy Jaebum.  
> Also! Did you know that the chemical effects of chocolate are similar to those of subspace? That way, it makes the transition easier (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
